Forum:Featured Article voting
Note: To avoid confusion, the article on the Main Page formerly known as a "Featured Article" is now known as the "Article of the Month." On this page, please vote for what YOU think should be featured in this month's Main Page Article of the Month! The article should be both well-written and interesting. Please don't vote for stubs, unless you expand them before the featured article is needed. By the time the new month is started, the vote for the previous month will be tallied and the article will be put onto the main page. Then, we will immediately begin accepting nominations for the new month's article. Vote wisely! Vote For... October, 2008 *'Phineas and Ferb - Super Flash (Talk) :'Oppose'. This is a fine article, but most of it was imported from Wikipedia. Should we really have a Featured article that has a wikipedia tag on it? —Topher 05:34, 21 September 2008 (UTC) *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' - This article represents a community effort and is well written. There have been five different editors on this article in the last month. It is a good article, and with a little more work could become our first permanent Featured Article. —Topher 05:34, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :'Agree'. I agree, but not with making it the permanent featured article. It should only be it for the month of October. :--SuperFlash101 14:32, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Why a permanent Featured Article? I have never heard of one of those before... felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:56, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think you're misunderstanding what I was saying. Most wikis have Featured Articles that are special articles that are listed as Featured articles. I said that Isabella might eventually become one of those. However, this is different than featuring an article on the main page, which is what we are voting on here. I have no intention of keeping one article permanently featured on the main page. That doesn't make sense. —Topher 00:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' - I agree with Topher, this is one of the wikis best articles, and it really has earned to be the Article of the month! -Audun 20:45, 28 September 2008 (UTC) November, 2008 *'Phineas Flynn' - SuperFlash (Talk) This article is one of my favorites. It's set up in the official way of pages, and it's very well written. I really like it. *'Original Story Pitch' - I don't exactly know why, but this just feels like a good article. Jukilum 15:55, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, we need someone to be the middleman here. Toph or Felinoel or anyone? --SuperFlash101 01:22, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::My vote goes for '''Original Story Pitch'. Sorry, Flash, I know you've done a lot of work on Phineas, but I think the Original Story Pitch would be a fun article to have on the front page. It is for something that not many people know about, and gives people an idea of where the show began. —Topher 04:37, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :I guess I see what you mean. Let's go with that one then. Unless someone else has anything? --SuperFlash101 02:19, 18 October 2008 (UTC) December, 2008 *'Phineas Flynn:' As the most wikied character page next to Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and one of my favorites, this should defiantly be the next article of the month. It is also about the main character of the show, next to Ferb, but that page still needs just a wee bit of work. --SuperFlash101 15:49, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree on that for this month. I think that we should all make an effort to improve the Ferb page so that it is suitable for being featured soon. Jukilum 15:43, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Comment. - Only problem I am having with the Phineas page is that the whole Family section is pretty much "borrowed" from wikipedia. Some of the language doesn't follow the Manual of Style's Point of View section (as it is laid out right now). Let's work on making this section sound more like our site, and I'd be all for electing this article. —Topher 06:54, 5 November 2008 (UTC) *'Candace Flynn', what about this article? Elbutler 21:21, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oppose: Honestly, I really don't think this article is ready for this title yet. It needs several fix-ups to fit in with . Thanks for suggesting, though. --SuperFlash101 03:39, 13 November 2008 (UTC) January, 2009 *'Danville:' I really like this article, it's good. --SuperFlash101 23:02, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :*Thank you for nominating this article. I have done a bunch of work on it, and find that I watch episodes now looking for establishing shots to screencap to put on this page. It's my pet project, therefore I Agree to its nomination. —Topher 04:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *'Heinz Doofenshmirtz:' This article is very well written in my opinion. --Sailormoonrox667 21:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :He has already been featured, sorry. --SuperFlash101 06:16, 24 December 2008 (UTC) * I think that'Vanessa Doofenshmirtz' should be January's article of the month. ::Well, first, sign your posts with ~~~~, and second, that article is very in need of help and cleanup, is copied from wikipedia, does not use our standard system, and finally just needs major work before we put it there. Next time, nominate an article you read and found interesting, well written, and does not mention the episodes in history or personality. And finally, the vote for this month is over since it's the first of January. Sorry. --SuperFlash101 15:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) February 2009 *'Phineas and Ferb-uary': With a little bit of clean-up and some more information, this would make a good article since it's been a year since the promotion occurred and therefore the anniversary of when most people discovered the show. Unfortunately it took me several more months, but I've caught up quickly. I think we should make this the Ferbuary, oops, February Article of the Month. —Topher 06:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :As it appears, I don't know if I can fix it up just yet. Once I create the templates and come up with a set-up, we'll see. Until then, I am on the wall. *'I, Brobot:' Perhaps our best episode page. I was amazed, and this page needs to be an Article of the Month. --SuperFlash101 21:40, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Category:Forums